


Bosom

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Blood, Death, Difficult Delivery, Ecstasy - Freeform, Eggs, F/M, Fatherhood, Happy Ending, Hypnosis, I tried to make it soft, I'm too honest in my tags, If you can handle Twilight Breaking Dawn, Man Pregnancy, Manipulation, Miracle, Nudity, Other, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Sam and Dean Winchesters are minor characters, Sex, Tenderness, Unconditional Love, but it's very soft and undescribed, caesarean, it was less creepy in my mind, labor, no logic, so much love, strange creature, they stay a long time cause...I wanted them too, you can handle this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: In a small town in the middle of the woods, young men fall pregnant without anyone explaining why or how. These are miracles and everyone rejoices. When it comes to survival, a creature can enslave an entire city and even the Winchester brothers.It is above all a disturbing story where it is the woman who fertilizes and the man who carries the life but also a story of love, so much love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Et dans ton ventre grandit la vie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542271) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 

> Translated with Google traduction, sorry.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it
> 
> P.S Your life matters, stay safe, you are loved.

The senses on fire, Jason plunged into the forest, feeling Bonnie's fine, delicate fingers against his palm. For weeks now they had been turning around without really getting close, exchanging timid looks in class, blushing smiles at the canteen. Even though they were at university, they were two great timid persons that chance had brought together. It must be said that to approach the stranger was not easy, a swarm of boys always massing around her, wherever she goes. How not to find her pretty, this Scottish girl, with her fiery hair and her mouth-watering curves? And she had chosen him, with his crooked nose and his habit of laughing too loud. She had come to see him one evening after school, speaking at full speed for fear of losing the thread or deflating. She had offered him a picnic, just the two of them, and he said yes.

In the woods, the redhead had turned nymph, stretching her legs on the grass while they chatted peacefully. At first, it was very quiet, they were looking for what to say, what to do, not daring to touch, or only a little. And then Bonnie got closer and she kissed him, just like that. This contact had thrilled the whole student who had answered his call, clumsy but tender. She smiled and took her hand laughing, looking for the perfect place to continue to discover. That's how Jason found himself running like a child between trees, his mind a thousand miles away from innocent thought.

The stranger finally stopped her race, leaning against a mossy tree, arranging her short auburn curls. From shy, she became feline, directing the hands of the young man on her body and capturing his mouth in a long kiss. In the same movement, they slipped on the grassy carpet, entwined as if they had been lovers all their life and the previous one, and the previous one. Jason had eyes only for the ravishing creature who huddled above him, her delicate beauty, her captivating perfume, the sweetness of her gestures. He let her take the lead, docile, good, waiting. His whole being was languid and he did not even feel his clothes slipping so much he was fascinated by the feminine face with hazel eyes so warm, so reassuring that he wanted to drown himself with his whole being. The young woman's voice echoed in his ear, melodious though the words were incomprehensible to him.

\- και στην κοιλιά σας μεγαλώνει η ζωή (in your belly growns up life)

The student's breath was short and he closed his eyes, leaving Bonnie to own him all. She did it tenderly and then sit up, caressing the young man's cheek, which was stunned. The redhead adjusted her clothes and stood up, her translucent skin revealing her pearly skeleton. It only lasted a second before she regained a more normal appearance and left the forest, leaving Jason ecstatic and accomplished.

When the young man came to his senses, the sun had already been gone for a long time and he was getting cold. Bonnie had left but he did not blame her, how could he? He felt happy, strangely light, and his heart was pounding in his chest. Something tickled him, a little shudder at the base of the neck, like a hunch. It was the most beautiful day of his life and he felt like it would become even more wonderful. After putting his clothes in order and removing the blades of grass from his hair, he went home. His parents did not ask him questions, seeing in his radiant face that he must have finally gotten closer to the pretty Scottish girl he was talking about lately. His father set the table and served dinner, glancing at his son, who was eating with appetite. As the evening progressed, curiosity became too strong and finally questions came.

\- So, Jas', do you have something to tell us?  
\- Robert !, exclaimed his wife with a reproving elbow. But it was only for form because she too wanted to know more.  
\- Come on boy, tell us ... did you see Bonnie?

The young man blushed under the inquisitive eyes, playing with his fork while avoiding the question for a few moments. But he had great complicity with his parents and an even greater desire to share his joy.

\- Yes I saw her. We had a picnic in the woods and ... she was wonderful. I do not understand why she chose me but she did.

Robert and his wife exchanged a glance, delighted to see their only child so happy. After patiently swallowing a few bites of their dessert, they waited for Jason to continue and it was finally his mother who asked the question. After all, she wanted to know when they would meet this famous student.

\- She seems to like you a lot; you already love yourself, that's for sure. When do you expect to see her again?  
\- Oh, probably never, Jason answered lightly, she'll have to leave and I…

Suddenly, he stopped, feeling a strange sensation that he could not analyze. He apologized quickly to his parents and disappeared into the bathroom. To be honest, he did not really feel nauseated or hurt, more like a tickle, a warm tickle. Feeling quite funny, he lifted his shirt and stifled an exclamation of amazement: something bright slowly crossed his abdomen, creating a small bump under his skin. With his fingertips, Jason brushed his belly and the luminous form squeezed into it, no bigger than a grape. The young man raised his head, shocked, and crossed his reflection. Then a certainty came to him, dazzling and splendid: he was pregnant.

The news should have shaken him, even frightened him because not only was he a man but what he wore in him was not human. Yet he felt only an immense joy mingled with boundless love for the future. The fact is that what he sheltered in his side was designed to survive, whatever the species that carries it. The embryo, from its implantation, had begun to secrete a particular hormone, pushing its host but not only to love it and to protect it. Jason gently stroked the luminescent hump, thanking Bonnie for making such a present. He was going to raise it, to worship it as no one had ever loved a child because it was his.

\- Dad's watching over you, my little miracle.

A tear of joy escaped him and he wiped it distractedly at the sound of his mother knocking at the door of the bathroom, worried.

\- Are you all right, my chick? Have you badly digested something?

Lauren Franklin had never been an intrusive mother, but she still decided to make sure her son was okay. Just in case she should call the doctor. You never know, with food poisoning. Maybe the vegetables were not that fresh... The door opened and Jason took his mother to his heart, beaming with happiness.

\- All is well, Mom. Everything is going well. I'm so happy.

In the days that followed, the young man kept a good permanent mood, as if he floated on a cloud. Of course, his friends wondered about his almost bliss because it seemed to emanate from him an aura of happiness and something else too. Something that kept people from frowning when the student's belly began to curl. Was it a perfume, a pheromone or an essence but who met the young man founds normal his condition. Jason did not hide it anyway and it was not uncommon to see him brushing his lap with soft smiles, speaking in a whisper to this bright child who bloomed quickly. Of course, the young man looked for Bonnie but only to thank her. He met her on various occasions, chatting with other strangers, kissing a prom major in an empty room. She even agreed to touch his abdomen, addressing a few words to the baby in a language that was not Scottish but sounded melodious. On this occasion, the little being moved happily and shone harder, causing the wonder of his father. All this little town was soon aware and we spoke of this pregnancy as a miracle.

Almost three weeks after the picnic in the forest, Jason began to feel pain in his lower abdomen one evening while watching TV. He did not worry right away, but when the pain returned, this time stronger, he alerted his parents, shortness of breath. His hand clutching his outstretched skin, he tried to get up but fell back onto the carpet, paralyzed by the pain. But in the midst of this torture, the young man felt impatience and euphoria because he was finally able to meet the being he loved more than anything. While her husband was calling for an ambulance, Lauren helped her son to lie down more comfortably, placing a cushion under his head while stroking his hair. It was a great moment and tears of emotion were already in her eyes as she took Jason's hand.

\- Breathe deeply, darling, the ambulance is probably on the way. You will have your baby!

Pale, the young man smiles nevertheless before crisping the jaws, bracing himself under the blow of a particularly violent contraction. His face distorted by anguish, Robert returned to his son, clumsy as to what he could do to help him.

\- Hold on a little bit, man. We'll take you to the hospital.  
\- NO ! No, there is no time, I feel it, they arrive. Dad ... I want you to take them first.

The parturient panted and feverishly raised his t-shirt, exposing his belly swollen to the extreme where the luminescent creature wriggled. It gave blows, recoiled to gain better momentum, returning to hit the tense surface without being able to break it. Its usually golden glow turned orange as if it was going badly. Extended, Jason nevertheless saw his child trying to go out and his caresses had no soothing effect. Panic suddenly took him to the idea of losing his child, he had no idea how to get them out. And if they choked? What if they get stuck and die?

\- It cannot go out alone ... it needs help!, the young man choked with a sob.

\- I ... Meds will arrive. They'll know what to do, Lauren answered without really believing it.  
The blows in the abdomen began to fade, the fetus weakening visibly. Jason was desperate, he looked everywhere for a solution and when he met his father's eyes, his sparkled with madness. He trapped Robert's wrist between his fingers, staring at him with determination.

\- Open me ! Get them out! I beg you Papa, they’re going to die ... I do not want them to die! 

He screamed in pain as he writhed, released his father who went to get the longest knife he could find in the kitchen. Obviously, he was afraid to hurt Jason, it was perfectly normal and logical. But he had to save the child. It was a certainty engraved in his bones and resonating under his skull: he had to save the baby. This conviction prevented his hand from trembling when he pierced the skin, drawing a clean line without at any time his son opening his mouth or complaining. Clasping his mother's hand convulsively, Jason breathed deeply, obsessed with something that was beyond pain.

Finally, Robert took the baby, gently taking them in his hands reddened to lift it in the light of the living room. The creature waved faintly, its pearly skeleton shining through its translucent skin like glass. Its big black eyes scrutinized each new element with curiosity and when they landed on the student lying on the carpet, the child moved their tiny elongated limbs towards him, recognizing their wearer. Jason straightened up slightly and gestured for his baby. His livid face glowed with happiness, and when the child was placed on his chest, he completely forgot about the fatigue, the pain, the dampness on his clothes, and the coldness in his bones. Nothing else counted but the precious treasure that uttered little squeaks, shining like a star against his heart.

\- I'm so happy to meet you, my little miracle.

The young man kissed the creature's smooth, elongated skull, closed his eyes and exhaled with a contented smile as his parents cried for joy and the paramedics arrived, alas too late. Keeping silent, they began carrying the body of the young father, lamenting that the delivery had gone wrong (these are things that happen) but reassuring that the baby was well (this was the good news). Lauren tenderly rocked the little one, crying for her son obviously but thinking he was leaving them a treasure. They were going to watch over the child as with the apple of their eyes, it could not be otherwise.

********


	2. Chapter 2

If Jason was the first to be touched by this miracle, he did not stay long alone. Without anyone explaining how or even trying to find out, other young men fell pregnant. There was first Anton who came out of a broom closet with a new life while Ariane, another foreign student, was putting back her shorts. Then Jakob and Yuan who met Bonnie one day apart and who became very friends, living their pregnancy together. Like Hope, the firstborn, all babies grew up and reached adult height in one month, all becoming beautiful young women who, in turn, offered the gift of life. In this small town lost in the woods, everyone felt privileged and the young fathers were treated with all the respect. Those who had not yet had this chance secretly hoped that a woman would reward them with the same honor. Not being able to guess precisely who had such power, we began to call women "goddesses" and it suited them well. In this incubator, pheromones created a heady scent, the entire city devoting itself to the survival of these little ones. If most fathers died by putting their babies into the world, there was always one, two, three people to devote themselves and gather the little angel. Whatever the creature that had chosen this place, she could only be proud because her species was perpetuated smoothly. Some children even started to leave, to see the country, to meet new people.

While wiping the tables at the only hotel in town, Aishwarya looked at why she would never leave this place. She could have left the village, offered her gift in another country but she did not want it. To tell the truth, she did not want to unite with a man other than the one who helped her clean and who gave her his love a hundredfold: Matthew Stevens. He was neither popular nor particularly hot, but he made her laugh and she liked his scent, the sound of his voice, the way he played with his hands when he was embarrassed.

\- What are you looking at?, said the young man, leaping his chest.  
\- You, you have...  
\- The most beautiful ass in the area?  
\- Nan, a spoon in the hair!

She pointed to the cutlery behind the waiter's ear. He took it with a surprised look, he had completely forgotten its presence. He amused himself with turning it between his knuckles with a certain address before approaching Aishwarya.

\- I stop working, finished, I'm on strike. You'll finish tidying up alone.  
\- Really ? And why ?

The pretty brunette put her hands on her hips, clinking her bracelets, and looked at Matthew while waiting for the fall of his joke, because it could only be that. With a sulky air, he passed in front of her and threw away his rag as furiously as possible.

\- There is a break in my contract.  
\- Wait, are you serious? I did not mention your pumpkin phobia!  
\- Nah, the other clause of the contract! Every half hour, I must receive a kiss. Three quarters of an hour passed and I did not receive anything. I'm giving up. Impossible to work in these conditions.

The waiter looked mischievously at the young woman who felt herself melt. No man could ever make her feel that, ever. There would only be him. Without hurry, Aishwarya approached her lover and began playing with his necklace.

\- But how will I do without you? I will be overwhelmed ...  
\- That's not my problem anymore.  
\- I'll have to give in ... you're too precious.

With a laugh, the sublime creature stood on tiptoe to capture Matthew's lips but was stopped in her tracks by the sound of a doorbell.

\- Saved by the gong ... I have to go take care of the customers.

She gave her best smile to the disappointed waiter and then went to the reception where two men in flannel shirts were waiting for a room. The smaller of the two and he was far from being a nabot, cast an appreciative glance on the beautiful doll with dark and satiny skin before unhinging his smile of charmer.

\- Hello, we would like a room with two separate beds.

Not paying attention to his fuss, Aishwarya nodded and handed a key to the new customer before handing them a book.

\- Are you in the neighborhood for the holidays?  
\- No, our car had an accident. We remain here the time that it is repaired.  
\- Enjoy your stay then.

She let them sign and then go up to their quarters before beckoning Matthew to join her so he can finally be paid for his services. The young man ran more than he walks and he lifted the girl, prolonging the kiss for a long time before releasing her. He had an incredible chance of being loved by her and he was convinced that looking at her would be eternally enough for her happiness. Yes, he had a cheesy side. Putting the young woman on the floor, he leaned over the register, curious to know who these new customers were because there were few in the area. Some hunters in autumn but that was all.

\- Winchester? It’s a super cool name !

Installed in a room with pastel walls, the two brothers peeled the newspaper clippings in search of a new case. At least, Dean was doing it while his younger brother was changing his bandage, studying his healing wound. He was lucky not to be stuck two days ago, and yet he was already eager to find a new beast to kill. He was not of the bloodthirsty kind or nothing but it avoided him to think of more serious, because there was always worse than a vampire attack in Ohio or a case of ghost in Kentucky. Once in two, it was his brother's fault if the world was about to sink into chaos and sheaves of fire. This was the year Sam was putting humanity at risk. Believe me, they were used to it.

\- Something interesting here ?  
\- Nothing, it's calm here, said the hunter, looking innocent. But his brother did not let himself be caught.  
\- And in the corner?  
\- Rhaaa ... there were two disappearances a few kilometers from here. Baby is down so we’ll have to walk.

Dean didn’t want to find a case and he hoped to settle it quickly. To tell you the truth, he had intention of enjoying in his own way this unexpected stay, with the pretty barmaid they had met and who had told them about the hotel. With her freckles and her tattoo descending indecently to her buttocks cast in a bold vinyl pants, she had tapped him in the eye and if he was not mistaken, he had not left her indifferent either. As in response to his intimate thoughts, the sound of a body echoed against the wall, followed by bursts of laughter and a sigh.

\- Oh oh, I know who's having fun!

Dean glanced eloquently down the hall, his eyes sparkling with voyeuristic amusement. He took a sip of beer, whispering vaguely to see if the kids in the area were noisy. He had simple and a little bit perverse pleasures, it must be recognized.

\- You're crazy, they're going to hear us ..., Aishwarya chuckled, trying to push the young man away, though not with much conviction.  
\- We don’t care..., replied his lover with a charming smile before placing a kiss in the crook of her neck.

After the two hunters arrived, Matthew began to tease his friend and the game filled with desire as they laughed and searched for each other. After pursuing her upstairs, the young man had unleashed his lover against the wall of the corridor to kiss her at ease and she responded to his caresses by others more daring. Although they were serious students, kind children and accomplice friends, they were also adults and adults in love. It was not the first time they hugged but today, the redhead had an idea behind his head, a specific idea. He did not want any filter between them, nothing to separate them.

\- Stop, you’re ... licking me like a puppy!

Aishwarya reached back and opened the door to an empty room, shivering under the assault of the teasing mouth that came and went on her throat. The brunette took her lover inside and took his face between her amber hands to capture his eyes.

\- I love you Matt.

She was not afraid to tell him, the young man not being stingy in sweet words. They did not need to express it aloud, feeling their attachment in each of their gestures but they wanted to do it anyway, for the beauty of the words, for their power too. Matthew smiles as he strokes the beautiful girl's cheek, putting a hand on her back to gently stretch her on the saffron blanket, brushing her clothes while waiting for her to remove them. She nodded and the two young people were soon in their simplest device, glued to each other as if they were one. However, it was not enough for the student who stared at her most pleadingly.

\- Show it to me, please. Let me see you again as you are.

Aishwarya blushed heavily at this request, she felt so embarrassed to reveal herself as well. But there was no malice in the young man's eyes, just love and he managed to make her feel beautiful. Nibbling her lip, the girl finally sighed.

\- Okay, you won.

In Matthew’s arms, the beautiful young woman metamorphosed, her doe eyes widening to become a black night, her body stretching and fuseling like a sugar sculpture spun, translucent, bright and extraordinary. The human looked at the delicate figure with a dumbfounded, gentle look, brushing the skin of her arms and hips with his fingertips, kissing her mouth between each caress. A few sweet words only belonging to them escaped his lips as he continued his exploration, looking at her as an artist would do in front of his muse, to stop under her belly button, where was forming a small pinkish stain. Here was the most precious treasure of the young woman.

\- My love ..., Aishwarya began, guessing what he wanted without daring to hope he was serious.  
\- Please ... I'm ready, I want it so much. Give me this happiness.

His voice vibrated so he was impatient, almost beseeching. Eyes shining, he laid a kiss on the delicate and transparent hand. He wanted to seal their love, make it even more concrete than it already was. He wanted to have it in him, to capture a part of her and to feel it growing in his womb. Aishwarya understood the young man and she had no other desire than to unite with him, they loved each other so deeply. Moved, she nodded, shining more intensely, pulling him against her.

\- You're everything I dreamed about, Matthew.  
\- I love you, my goddess. 

Their bodies met each other without any barrier, the young lady enveloping her lover with her warmth, her faint perfume of flowers. They loved each other passionately, deeply, to be one, the young woman glittering like a star. Then, kissing the young man's forehead, Aishwarya made herself tender and murmured a few words as she watched a golden glow rise in his belly.

\- και στην κοιλιά σας μεγαλώνει η ζωή  
\- Is it Hindi?, Matthew asked in a whisper, his eyelids half closed.  
\- No ... even if I have an Indian name, my people are Greek at the origin.

The young man greeted this information with a slight nod, feeling himself floating away from the world and reality. Since they met, the woman he loved never stopped guiding him further into happiness, making him reach a new level each time. This time, he felt like he had passed seventh heaven, he was complete and the luckiest of beings.

\- What does it mean ?  
\- It's a blessing ...

Aishwarya resumed her human form and curled up against her lover, sharing his joy and thinking that she must be the only one to have not only found a carrier for her eggs but also a wonderful man to love. They were both blessed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the Winchester brothers began their search for disappearances on the other side of the forest and they quickly came to the conclusion that it was a Wendigo. Without being nostalgic, they regretted their beginnings, when everything was still ... simple. After recovering their weapons in Baby's trunk, they went hunting, unaware that much more interesting and evolved creatures were living around them. Despite their many years of experience, they still camped between the trees for a few nights before getting their hands on the greyish monster with a terrifying scream, this time without Dean being caught. Bruised, they returned to the hotel, exhausted by their long walk, their even longer hunt and the fact that they had had to accompany a whining forty-year-old to his home. To learn that they would not have to pay for the nights spent outside did them good and they slept in fresh sheets, a real luxury when you know their life.

If the inhabitants of the city were unaware of who was passing in the neighborhood, as they did not cause any trouble, it was not the same for the adorable couple who worked at the hotel. They had noticed the weapons, the clothes stained with a blackish substance and they began to elaborate far-fetched theories on which these visitors could be. It was by being convinced that they were Men in black that Aishwarya and her lover went up to bring the breakfast to the brothers, even if they had not asked for anything. After knocking, they both entered, repressing a chuckle like children in the middle of a joke. The pretty brunette lifted one of the trays and laid it on the table with a big smile as Sam sat up painfully, elbowing his brother who was still snoring.

\- Do not pay attention to us, we thought you would want a good breakfast, explained the girl.

Although often absent, the Winchester had already realized that the service was excellent for a small hotel. The staff was smiling, the room clean and, as we said before, they only paid for the nights there. His voice hoarse with sleep, Sam thanked the young woman while her companion was packing up some stuff, putting shampoo samples back in the bathroom, pretending not to notice the serrated knife thrown on a chair. These two guys were a big puzzle and the couple felt like they were in an episode of Scooby-doo. But already they had to leave before becoming suspicious, Matthew pushed his friend to the exit, smoothing his shirt with one hand. The slight swelling of his abdomen caught Sam's eye for half a second, but what of a little belly in a student who probably had to eat only French fries and review late into the night?

\- We will not disturb you any longer. Good day gentlemen. If you need anything, do not hesitate.

The young men slipped away, hurried off to a shed to burst out laughing and share their respective observations. One had seen a knife, the other scars on the arm of the smaller of the two men, like a bite. It was totally crazy and they loved it. Apart from going to the garage to see the progress of the repairs to the Impala, the boys had not yet gotten involved in the life of the city. However, it was necessary to feed the stomach that was Dean and he went to do some shopping while talking with his brother who was reviewing the newspapers looking for a strange case in the vicinity.

\- Sam, you should have come, they are so many hot girls. Maybe it's not so bad that Baby is down.

In his room, the youngest of the Winchesters rolled their eyes, not really sharing the enthusiasm of his brother. Obviously, he liked the company of women but he did not feel the need to talk about it so often. Sometimes he thought Dean was doing this to give himself a kind, like to hide something. He was much calmer in the presence of Castiel. Distractedly, the young man looked at Matthew tidying up like every morning, busy for the moment in the bathroom. From where he was, Sam could see the student clean up, sometimes stopping to put his hand on his belly with a soft smile. He left after a few minutes, leaving the room perfectly tidy and Sam slightly perplexed.

\- Dean, you'll laugh but I think the guy who changes our towels is pregnant.  
\- What? Bullshit ... He just has a little belly, everyone cannot have a dream body like me, Dean retorted admiring himself in a window.  
\- Yeah, it’s probably in my head.

However, he could not dislodge from his mind that the behavior of the young man was that of a pregnant woman, swollen abdomen, soft gestures, the fact that he radiated a good mood. But, for some strange reason, it did not really bother Sam. It should have been, but no, he thought it was normal. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Dean's arrival, his arms loaded with crisps, beer and a celery stalk he threw at his brother, calling him a rabbit. More surprising than a student's pregnancy was the fact that his brother had not yet died of an infarction with all the fat and salt he was eating, that's what Sam thought when he crunched in the green stem.

A week after their arrival, Baby's repairs were coming to an end and Dean had not found the time or the opportunity to seduce the beautiful barmaid that had hit him in the city. It must be said that after the adventure of the Wendigo, they had found themselves enlisted for work by a little old woman whose need of muscular arms to cut down a wall was equivalent to her desire to rinse the eye. Once the wall had fallen, it had been necessary to sand, carry heavy loads and as they had no case or excuse to refuse, the Winchester found themselves covered with plaster like porn actors under the lustful look of a little woman as wrinkled as an apple who talked incessantly about her grandchildren, about her youngest child who was about to give birth soon and that was perfectly normal. Finally, Sam could enjoy a sprained wrist to rest, leaving his elder without any remorse. He would pay it for sure, but for the moment he was laughing.

Busy cleaning the windows of the corridor, Matthew greeted with a smile the happy giant who was returning to his room. His condition forbidding him to make too much effort, the young man had to leave much of the work to Aishwarya who did not complain, seizing him by the overalls to kiss before sending him back to minor work. The problem was that the student was bored quickly and when Sam arrived holding his wrist, Matthew jumped on the opportunity to have fun.

\- Did you hurt yourself?

Without giving the customer time to deny, Matt rushed into the room after him and took bandages in the bathroom.

\- Sit down, I'm going to bend that. One of my dads is a nurse so I know how to do it.

The volubility of the young man disarmed the hunter who obeyed, watching the belly proudly decked through the jeans of the overalls. Even if this pregnancy seemed normal now (why, it was not?), he remained fascinated without really understanding what motivated his interest. Curiosity ? Envy ? Still, he let Matthew wrap his wrist carefully before thanking him in a voice made hoarse by the suspended plaster. It was enough for the son of a nurse to devote himself to fetch a glass of water, getting up quickly to go to the sink. But in his haste, he was dizzy, turning pale as his legs gave way under him. Sam had only time to catch him before he collapsed on the carpet, stunned.

\- Excuse me ... I think I went a little too fast.

The young man gave a sheepish smile to his "savior" and mentally prepared for Aishwarya's sermon if she learned about the incident. It's hard to be careful and take a rest when you have a bouncy personality full of energy. Especially since he was the only one to be so tired, his friends had no problem and those who had survived the birth happily spoke of the constant good mood they had felt during the eighteen days of pregnancy, as if they floated on a cloud. Without really worrying him, Matthew was annoyed by his weakness, as if he was not made for that, which was unfair because it was his dearest desire to have this child. That and to marry Aishwarya.  
Sam helped the young man sit upright on the bed, finding him a pale complexion and drawn features, though still smiling. It was finally him who went to get the glass of water that he handed to Matthew, waiting for him to drink to ask if it was normal.

\- Oh yes ... .well, I think. I’m just tired, Aish says I'm doing too much.

Thoughtfully, the redhead raised his hand to his tummy to make sure the fetus had nothing, felt a breath of relief by feeling movement under his fingers. He was in great shape, thankfully. This movement did not escape the hunter, who contemplated the bulging abdomen, irresistibly attracted by the mystery it contained. He had been afraid that the future father would have hurt himself and this concern was growing as he watched the hump. The words that came out of his mouth surprised him himself and he apologized immediately, realizing that he was too intrusive.

\- Can I touch it? Sorry, no, pardon me...

A slight laugh responded to his embarrassment as Matthew unfastened the straps of his overalls to leave only a thin cotton t-shirt between his belly and the outside world.

\- It would be a pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

It was so common, so normal in this city that men let others feel their luck that no one was offended by such a request. As if to agree, the baby stirred heavily, making the belly shine with a warm glow. Sam was still undecided so the young man took the hand of the guy to put it on his belly, making him print a caress on the skin tight. A shiver ran through the whole hunter at this touch and he suppressed a hiccup, shaken to share something so special. For a few seconds nothing happened, but the heart of the Winchester was beating loudly in his chest, impatient. Finally, the child answered and, hypnotized, Sam watched as the golden light approached, lifting the flesh stretched until it reached the rough hand, so wide compared to the small form. He immediately fell in love with this indistinct being who brushed against his palm, hot and sparkling like a tiny sun. Taking up color, Matthew watched with a joyful amusement this hairy and muscular giant being shy and moved by touching his belly, sharing his joy. Pantelant, the hunter finally raised his eyes to the young man, his eyes shining with emotion as strong as inexplicable.

\- That's wonderful.

In spite of himself, his blue eyes kept coming back to the delicate shine under his fingers, bewitched to the marrow. It was decided; he wanted to protect this child, to be with their father so that nothing happens to him. After all, he was so tired, if something happened to him ... No, he would watch over him until the baby was born. It could not be otherwise. It was then that Sam's phone sounded, breaking the magic moment. The hunter stepped back and down while Matthew put on his overalls, delighted with this exchange. He carried with him the most beautiful treasure and he liked to let it be known. Sam got up, still all turned up but feeling good.

\- Yes, Dean?  
\- Sam, Baby is up again and we have a ghoul case in Clayton, Missouri. Collect your stuff.  
\- No, I ... I think I'll stay here.  
\- What? Are you serious ?

Shocked, Dean hung up to burst a few minutes later, worried about whether his brother had not lost his mind. But no, he looked very good, sitting on the edge of the bed talking to the cleaning man.

\- What the fuck ? Sam, we have ... work!  
\- I know, Dean, but I have to stay here, at least for a few days.

Before his eldest can vociferate, Sam continued, pointing to the young man who stood up to slip quietly, not wanting to disturb. He greeted with a nod of the two brothers who watched him go away, his belly still bright.

\- He needs me, to protect him. It seems like an easy case, go without me. Clayton is less than a day away, it will be done quickly.  
\- Okay.

Sam thought he had misunderstood, he did not expect the hunter to give up so quickly. To tell you the truth, Dean could not really explain why he agreed to go alone. It was just ... logical. His brother had to stay here to protect Matthew or his baby, no problem. When it came to survival, the creature had no trouble surrounding itself, everyone in the city was devoted to its preservation and that of its congeners. Everybody.

\- I'll let you know how things are going. Do the same on your side and don’t male stupid things, eh Sammy.

So it was decided, Dean left in the evening with enough weapons to smash an army of damned and his youngest stayed at the hotel, happy and not worried about his brother. In case of trouble, he could always call on his personal angel.

The next day, Aishwarya alone provided all the service before going to find her lover, lying on a sofa like a pasha and it was so from now on. Every day, the belly of the human was visibly swollen and much more important than the others. A miracle never arriving alone, the lovers quickly concluded that not one but several eggs had been fertilized. It was such a rare thing ... A doctor was even brought in who examined Matthew and ordered him to rest, noting his waxy complexion and the quick rhythm of his heart. Nevertheless, if he made no effort, he would not have a problem and the babies would grow up well. Normally.

Shy but attentive, Sam watched over the couple from afar, helping the girl in the most difficult tasks, helpful without being intrusive and it was extremely valuable. The young parents were delighted that this giant was so attentive and Sam was happy, especially when he saw the fetuses emit their bewitching light, so warm and soothing. It was another way to protect humans, without shedding blood, without shouting or sacrifice. Sometimes he felt a hint of jealousy on seeing these young people happy, crazy in love and living a bliss without blemish. He too would love a family, love and peace. Maybe someday.

After work, Aishwarya found the bedridden and occupied him by singing, watching TV or covering him with caresses. Sometimes she even resumed her original form, molding herself against him until their hearts beat in unison. But the moment they preferred was in the evening, when the pretty brunette caressed the belly blooming while whispering in her mother tongue.

\- Το παιδί μου, αρέσει σαν λουλούδι (my child, blossom like a flower)

Her voice became a melody that challenged the fetuses and cradled their father who closed his eyes. He listened to this language that he did not understand but that made him feel light, airy. The beings in his tummy moved slowly and each movement triggered a delicate shudder that rushed up Matthew's back, removing pain and fatigue. His cheeks then regained color, he no longer suffered from the weight of his belly but felt the excitement, the joy, the appeasement of his children on hearing their mother. He had the impression that they were one, Aishwarya, him, the babies ... Trance would be perhaps the appropriate term, though pejorative, because he was really in a second state, a state of bliss. Caressing his hair with one hand, the beautiful young woman with honey skin watched him doze, happy to relieve him. Simply and fully happy.

\- Για να επεκταθεί στο άπειρο. καταπίνουν την αγάπη τους. Υποδουλώνω. Επιβιώσουν  
\- What ... are you saying ..., my love?  
\- I tell them how much I love them and that you are the most beautiful thing in my life. I tell them to grow because they are safe.  
\- Oh ... tell them also that they rot my sculptural body. I ... have the impression of being a sperm whale, complained the young man between two yawns.  
\- I love you Matt ...

Lying against each other, they waited impatiently for the term, only a few days away. Even Sam was watching for the moment, sending excited sms to his brother as he eradicated the threat in Missouri. Assisted by Castiel, the hunter had no trouble killing the ghoul and the other monsters that raged in the area, enjoying the simple things and having his precious boyfriend at his side. Obviously, this period of lull would not last, they all knew it, but they savored every second.

It had been a week since Sam decided to stay with the couple when Matthew felt the first contractions. He was imitating the song of the whale, lying on his bed, definitely feeling like a failed Moby Dick. Sitting next to him, Aishwarya laughed when suddenly became serious and took her cell phone to call an ambulance while her lover was watching her, his eyes wide. But he was not surprised for a long time because he felt a twist in his abdomen, as if pressed and crushed. God, he was not ready, he was still a few days before the end. Fear widened his eyes, giving him the appearance of a specter with his complexion of chalk and dark eyebags. The panic of the man she loved did not escape to the young woman who took him in her arms, cradling him like a child, speaking softly.

\- All will be well, you'll see. We have been waiting for this day for a long time, my heart. It'll be fine, you'll be fantastic.

These words seemed to do good to the parturient who relaxed a little, lodged his head in Aishwarya's neck. He had an incredible chance because no other man had the mother of his baby with him, they lived their lives quietly after giving them their little miracle. He alone was loved as much as he loved her, they were an exception, a magnificent exception. Sam arrived at the same time as the paramedics who raised Matthew with a thousand precautions, the enormous belly shaken by the more and more repeated movements of the future children. It was horribly painful, but the young man was gritting his teeth, smiling at his friend and Aishwarya. It's decided, after the marriage, he would ask her to marry him.

There was little distance to the clinic, nurses, future parents and hunter all huddled in the ambulance. An unexpected bump tore a scream of pain from the student whose eyes filled with tears. One of the paramedics grabbed something to anesthetize the young man, hoping that it worked because they had never had time to relieve the parturient before delivery. The deliveries were fast, often bloody but fast. But as soon as the mask was placed on Matthew's face, he suffocated, his livid skin turning blue as his body was spasmed.

\- What's happening?, asked Sam, noting with horror his friend convulsing, eyes rolled back.

Aishwarya realized the danger and tore off the mask, throwing it away to allow her lover to catch his breath. He slumped on the stretcher, breathing better but quickly, half-conscious.

\- Anesthesia ... it hurts babies, they defend. You can’t use this or they will die…

Despite the tears streaming down her cheeks, the young woman spoke in a clear voice and she took her love's hand in hers until they arrived at the hospital, whispering in a language or another comforting words, begging him to survive, not to abandon her. She had faith in him, in their love and in the future. Matthew gradually regained consciousness, his body torn by unimaginable pain and ripped by even greater agony. He was unloaded urgently to take him to an operating theater and Aishwarya insisted on accompanying him, not wanting to leave him for a moment. Sam was alone in the hallway, worried and sending Dean a message to explain the situation. He had done his best, had protected child and father without fail, but now he was helpless.

The medical staff was busy feverishly in the room, bringing instruments and scalpel while Matthew focused on his breathing and the joy ahead rather than the icy cold of the metal table or agony in his bowels. He looked for the eyes of his future fiancée, drawing the courage not to move while they were opening his stomach without being able to lull the pain. By their repeated attacks on the abdomen, the fetuses had made the belly sensitive and fragile, piercing it was a breeze. The surgeon dipped his hands into Matthew's body, delicately exiting a translucent form, wet with blood but full of life. She gave a little cry, looking around her and melting everyone's heart in the room. But no time to soften because another small creature was trying to extricate herself, her elongated limbs sliding without finding a grip on the bare flesh. Aishwarya gathered the two children against her heart, kissed her lover's forehead.

\- Aish ...  
-Yes, my love ?  
\- May I….marry you ?  
\- Yes. You took your time.

Emitting a sound between laughter and the sigh of relief, Matthew closed his eyes and sank into darkness. He had succeeded, his children were alive and they were beautiful. While the doctors closed him, the young mother left the block, carrying in her arms a blanket from which small noises escaped. Sam jumped up but did not dare approach, intimidated. It was so adorable to see him, who had returned one evening covered with blood, embarrassed and impressed that Aishwarya laughed without malice. Dismissing the blanket, she introduced the giant to the two tiny transparent babies who were sleeping peacefully. With the tip of his finger, with infinite care, the hunter brushed their skulls smooth and warm, his heart filled with joy and pride.

\- They are beautiful ... Matthew worked well.  
Suddenly anxious, Sam eyed the young woman without daring to express his thoughts clearly.  
\- Is he…  
\- No, he's fine. He will probably stay very weak for a while and he will not be able to walk right away, but ... he is fine. He will be so happy ...

The emotion overwhelmed the young lady who hugged her daughters against her heart. If she was considered a goddess, at this moment more than any other, she felt blessed. Sam walked away to answer the phone and tell Dean where the hospital was, leaving Aishwarya to find the man she loves with her two treasures.

****

It only remained to find Dean and the two brothers could leave on the roads. The room had been set, their luggages were waiting in the trunk, everything was good. The hunter went to get his partner, opening the door without bothering to knock.

\- SAMMY!

Sam stifled a curse as he looked away, deeply annoyed at always finding his brother in compromising situations (and positions). Desperately trying to erase from his mind what he had just seen, he closed the door and shouted through it.

\- DEAN! We have to go…

Laughing, his eldest dressed quickly, sending a charming apologetic smile to the barmaid who winked at him, not at all embarrassed. That was the life of the Winchesters, seduce a lot but still running. The young man joined his brother in the car, his amusement redoubling when he saw the disapproval in Sam's eyes.

\- Oh that's ok; we had time to do nothing.

Sam did not insist, thinking with a hint of sadness at what he was leaving, the adorable babies, Aishwarya and Matthew with whom he had had a good time. But his task was accomplished, they no longer needed his protection and it was time for him to be useful elsewhere. The job of hunter does not wait. Determined to celebrate the day and smother the barmaid case, Dean opened the trunk and retrieved a beer that he handed to his brother. They always put one to end a chapter before starting another. He nearly took one for himself, but finally put it down. Alcohol was not advised in his condition.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
